


Sunflower Field

by Anaya_of_Wolves



Category: Oz - L. Frank Baum, The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Love, Married Life, Short & Sweet, Sunflowers, anniversary gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaya_of_Wolves/pseuds/Anaya_of_Wolves
Summary: "Laughter echoed through the field of golden and emerald, following the footsteps of the two bodies running through the fields.  The sunflower stalks, topped with the brightest and largest flowers in all of Oz, wavered as they were brushed past, but none fell to the movements.  They continued to stand tall and proud like an army facing the sun.  A gentle breeze occasionally tickled the flowers and moved on just as the two that were running wild and carefree."A fic I thought this springtime needed.  Another fic to show the love between these two.
Relationships: Dorothy Gale/Princess Ozma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Sunflower Field

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something to sweet and something about flowers. Right now, with how things have been, it was certainly needed. I knew that writing for this ship would help my mood, and it certainly did! I really have been meaning to write something for them for a while now, but never had a clear idea! Now, here this is! Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are loved~!

Laughter echoed through the field of golden and emerald, following the footsteps of the two bodies running through the fields. The sunflower stalks, topped with the brightest and largest flowers in all of Oz, wavered as they were brushed past, but none fell to the movements. They continued to stand tall and proud like an army facing the sun. A gentle breeze occasionally tickled the flowers and moved on just as the two that were running wild and carefree.

Dorothy found herself breathless as she ran and joyful. Her lungs burned with only a little strain. Her feet pounded against soft soil and fallen leaves, enjoying how the earth cushioned each of her footfalls. The sense of being wild and free felt uplifting and boundless. She felt like she was twelve again on the wide-open plains of America. The only difference from there and here was that the wind there would have carried her forward while she ran and teased her with the hopes of flying up high into the bright blue sky. 

But she didn’t have to linger on imagination for that to happen, for anything was possible in the magical land of Oz.

Including being the best friend, princess-to-queen, and wife to the best person in all the lands, here and back home.

All that joy fueled her into running faster and faster, laughing as all her was filled to the brim with unbridled joy. Her hands would bat away stray stalks that tried to slow her down. Dorothy was always careful not to hurt them too bad, even though this whole field was a gift to her for their fourth wedding anniversary.

But a gift from Ozma was a precious gift that Dorothy would never squander or hurt.

_  
“They are all yours, my dearest. Each and every flower in those fields. I learned from Aunt Em that flowers should be given on the fourth year of marriage. So, I planted them for you.”_

_Dorothy felt all the air leave her lungs as she stood in amazement before the sea of sunflowers. Each one standing tall and proud, and each reminding her just how much she loved Ozma._

_She turned back to her lovely wife, who stepped down from the carriage they had ridden in, and stared in such loving amazement._

_Were there truly any words she could say to Ozma that could equal the love that came with this gift?_

_Dorothy didn’t know what the answer to that would be. So, instead, she walked back over her wife and lovingly embraced her with arms wrapped around her and a kiss to her lovely lips. Ozma responded back in kind, though there was a hint of smile that Dorothy could feel as she kissed the other._

_When they broke apart, not leaving each other’s embrace, Dorothy finally found a suitable response back, “Ozma, you give the loveliest gifts.” Her voice, usually cultured for the court and royal proceedings, fell back into the country accent she had before coming here. But neither minded that._

_For there was only love on their minds now._

_“_ You _are the loveliest and greatest gifts I have ever received, Dorothy Gale.”_

 _Dorothy felt the blush on her cheeks remained there for the rest of the day after hearing that. Of course, she had also buried her face into her wife’s neck and whined that Ozma couldn’t just_ say _something like that. Ozma reminded her that she could, as her wife, and then suggested they walk among the flowers to enjoy the rest of the day._  
  


The walk, linked together in arms as best they could through the sunflowers, lasted long enough for Dorothy to get the idea of running through the fields instead. She could not say from where the idea had come from. All she felt was that childish and freeing feeling of running as fast as she could. With Ozma, of course.

So, she darted a few feet ahead, slipping away from her wife with almost the ease of spreading butter on warm toast. After glancing back with a silent communication that they learned together as a couple, Dorothy began to run ahead through the fields with wild laughter. Ozma echoed the laughter back as she chased after her wife.

It felt amazing. She almost could imagine all their friends doing the same here, running around and playing. They could, once they got back to the castle in the Emerald City. Having fun and playing hadn’t stopped when Ozma aged them from young girls to young ladies. No one in Oz said they had to stop playing, though Dorothy thought that even Ozma would have made a royal decree that adults didn’t have to stop having fun when they became adults.

Maybe that was part of the reason she wanted to run around the sunflower field. Simply because, Dorothy could! It was her gift, from Ozma, and her gift to enjoy.

Once again, Ozma made her feel the most special person in all the lands of Oz.

Dorothy stopped running only once she felt truly surrounded by all the sunflower stalks. Her chest heaved as she tried to steady her breathing once more. Of course, she still laughed while she did, making the laughs sound breathy. Even if they were not as long as before, Ozma still found her.

Dorothy had only grinned at her wife before she felt the other’s arms wrap tightly around her in a hug. Ozma shook as she held her, and Dorothy heard the laughter causing such shakes. She once more wrapped her arms around the other, smiling happily as they got to share their lives together in happiness and love.

“I love you, Ozma.”

Ozma looked at Dorothy, meeting the bright gaze she knew well that did love her, and answered back in kind without hesitating or pause, “I love you forever, Dorothy.”

They kissed once more among the sunflowers. Another breeze drifted by, playing with their hair and the sunflowers once again. It was the only witness, aside from the sunflowers, to see the kiss between the two royals. And to see just how happy they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> You can head over to [my main tumblr](https://anaya-of-wolves.tumblr.com/) as well if you want!


End file.
